I'll Never Fall in Love
by rianess
Summary: Repost! Baralai's friends have all paired off, leaving him alone. Added to that, the monks under his command are insisting he marries. What options does he have? Not many! BaralaiXOC, GxR, PxN, YxT.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Final Fantasy.**

**A/N: This is a repost. I've gone over it a bit, as I pulled the last one because I couldn't find the motivation to finish it. At the request of Laserai, I'm giving it another go. So, my friend, this one's for you!**

* * *

**I'll Never Fall in Love**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

"To be an adult is to be alone."

**Jean Rostand (1894 - 1977)**, _Thoughts of a biologist (1939)_

* * *

"But sir!" Protested one of the many monks in the room, "You must marry! And soon! The people are looking to you to lead the way into the future." He declared passionately. 

The Praetor stared at him, aghast.

"I understand that, but what does getting married have to do with it?" He demanded, starting to lose patience. The monks in the room groaned. One of them looked at him as if he was a madman.

"Everything sir! Why, a married and settled leader, even better, a leader with a family…" He trailed off he shrugged and looked to the monk who'd spoken previously for support. That one nodded and joined in again.

"Yes! A family man, well, the people would love it. It's been five years since Sin was destroyed. The people look to us, to guide them through the changes in Spira. And you as our leader, you are their light, their hope." The others all nodded vigorously at this short speech. Baralai spoke up again. This was beginning to feel like a hijacking. Or a mutiny.

"But that's not my job – surely that's Lady Yuna's?" He asked. The monk closest to him put a hand to his head and shook it in frustration, clearly exasperated with his leader.

"Yes it is her job, but it's yours as well. You are the Praetor of the Spiran Assembly." He said slowly, as if talking to a child. "The image you project to the rest of the world is vitally important and for you to be unmarried at your age…" Baralai was more than a bit offended by this.

"What do you mean, _my age_? I'm only twenty three!" He said a mite huffily, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry sir, I meant no offence." Said the monk with a sigh, the sincerity in his voice not quite convincing. Another monk chimed in at this point.

"_So, that's their game. Attack on all fronts. Damned monks."_ Thought Baralai to himself.

"What he means sir, is that the people want to see you happily settled down, with the right girl." He explained, as if that was all the reason their Praetor should need to take a wife, a life-mate.

Baralai was the one who sighed this time. He had wondered what this '_emergency meeting_' would be about. It wasn't like there was any particular crisis brewing just now. Spira had been at peace for the last three years, since Vegnagun's defeat.

In fact, after he made the speech in Luca with his three friends, they had formed the '_Spiran Assembly_', a parliament made up of representatives from all over Spira. The people had a say in how they were governed, and things had been quiet.

Then his advisers had felt it necessary to summon him to this '_emergency meeting_', only to tell him they wanted to arrange a marriage for him. Looked like they'd already made a list of girls too. Talk about jumping the gun.

"How can I be settled down with the right girl, when you want to fix me up with some mail order bride?" He asked, politeness forgotten for a moment due to his extreme irritation, and who could blame him?

The assembled monks shuffled in their seats a bit at his question.

"Well it's really about the image sir…" ventured one of them hesitantly.

"Ah, so I only have to appear to be happily settled down, but it is entirely acceptable for me to be trapped in a loveless marriage for the rest of my life?" He declared, angrily, before sitting back in his chair.

After thinking about it long and hard, while the monks glance at each other nervously, Baralai decided to play along. He was tired of arguing with them. And what did marrying matter? It wasn't like there was anyone out there for him.

At least, if he agreed to an arranged marriage, he wouldn't be fooled into thinking someone actually liked him for himself. Rather than his position or his money. At least he'd be able to go into with his eyes open, for a change.

He sighed again, this time with resignation and defeat.

"OK, so who did you have in mind?" He asked.

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this." Scoffed Gippal, though not with any real derision. "I never expected to be sitting here looking through spheres trying to choose a chick off some buffet line for 'Lai." He added with disbelief. Paine gave him a flat stare, while Nooj stayed silent. 

Baralai wanted to sigh again; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

The monks had been overjoyed that he'd agreed to their scheme, or at the very least, had capitulated. But he couldn't decide between the multitude of girls they'd chosen. He hadn't even looked at the whole list, it had seemed endless. So he'd invited his old squad buddies to see if they could help.

Once he'd got past their initial hysteria, well Gippal's, he'd managed to get them to agree to looking through the list with him. After they'd got to number twenty, Gippal had sent out for popcorn. Now they were at about number fifty five.

Baralai looked down at his notepad. The word, '_Shortlist_' had been written at the top, but so far there were no names on it, just a blank page.

"Well, we only have five more left." Paine reminded them, and she flicked a button on the remote, and another picture flashed up on the sphere screen. The room was silent for a moment while they all looked at the girl on the screen.

"Hang on a sec, I think I know her…" Said Gippal incredulously. Then he chuckled.

"A definite no then!" Nooj declared vehemently. Baralai nodded.

Paine flicked the screen again.

"A miss, Kandy…hrm. With a name like that…" She decided, and flicked the screen again quickly. No one felt brave enough to disagree with her.

"OK, so, number 57. Hmmm, sounds good…" She mused, reading the details that came with the picture.

Baralai looked at the woman's face. She had pretty green eyes, with flecks of gold in them. She had a sweet smile, and a quiet, simple beauty. As much as he didn't want to be, Baralai felt as if he was already entranced. His breathing hitched for a moment with the shock at that realisation.

"Don't keep us in suspense here Dr. P!" Begged Gippal. Paine stirred herself from her reading.

"Hmm, sorry. Well her name is Shari Devony, she's twenty one. She's from Kilika originally, but lives in Luca. She's the daughter of a highly decorated Crusader officer, very highly decorated in fact, and his wife. Both parents were killed by Sin. One on Kilika and the other at Operation Mi'ihen. She teaches Spiran history and music at a school in Luca. Sounds good." Said Paine.

"She's hot too, which helps dude!" said Gippal. Baralai ignored him.

"Shari." He said experimentally, as if trying out the name. He liked the sound of it. Nooj was looking at Baralai's face.

"Gentlemen and lady, I think we've found the bride." He said.

* * *

Shari Devony collected her post from the front door. 

She put it on the table in the kitchen without looking at it as she made her early morning tea. Once that was done, she sat down and picked up the letters. She skimmed through the first few, they were mostly rubbish.

Since the Assembly set up the postal service, lots of companies had used it to send stupid advertisements to the local populace. Nowhere was worse for it than Luca either. Her hand shook when she saw an envelope with the emblem of the Praetor on it.

_Stop worrying! _She told herself, but that didn't stop the panicked, frantic beating of her heart.

A month or so ago, there had been a monk in the school, who'd asked her to join some list he was making. It was of potential brides for the Praetor. Her Father's war record had earned her a place, apparently. She'd said yes, mainly to get the monk to leave her alone.

_It's just a letter to tell you he's chosen some debutante. Keep calm. _She thought, trying to stop her hand from shaking. She opened the envelope, and then got up to put her empty teacup on the counter. She started reading the letter, and then didn't even notice as her cup smashed on the kitchen floor.

"WHAT!" She yelled aloud with shock. She looked back at the letter, hoping that somehow she had misread it.

"_Dear Ms. Devony, We are pleased to inform you that Praetor Baralai of the Spiran Assembly has chosen you to be his bride. He has requested your presence in Bevelle as soon as…." _Shari felt her heart pounding again and she slid down to the floor. The letter fell from her limp fingers, and she stared at the wall opposite her.

_Marry the Praetor!_ She thought.

She wasn't ready, she wasn't prepared for such a thing like this. More than that, she didn't want to marry a complete stranger. And why had he picked her? Surely there were richer, more beautiful and better connected people than her. She was entirely unsuitable to be his wife.

Shari was merely the daughter of a poor but brave soldier, who'd earned his commission in the field. Who'd loved his wife to distraction. She knew her parents had been in love. They'd had great fun in their little family. Watching them so happy with each other had made her decide she wouldn't marry, except for love.

And then that bloody monk had to come along and hounded her until she put her name on that bloody list. Well, there was nothing to do about it now. She had to go to Bevelle. Maybe he wouldn't want to marry her when he met her.

Surely he would see right away that she just wouldn't do? After all, what could you tell of a person from a photo and a few words? Of course he would change his mind when they were face to face. Yes, that was a comforting thought. She got up and cleaned up the mess she'd made in the kitchen.

When she got to work, she went straight to the head teacher. She had to wait a few moments, and then she was ushered in.

"What can I do for you Shari?" He asked in a friendly tone. He was a dear man, about the same age as her Father would have been if he had lived. She smiled, more like grimaced.

"I'm afraid I have some urgent business and I have to leave Luca tomorrow." She replied apologetically. He looked at her with mild shock.

"Well, yes, I suppose if it can't be helped…" He trailed off, really not sure what to say. She nodded,

"I'm afraid it can't, and I'm also afraid I can't give you any clear indication of when I'll return, or if I'll return at all. So naturally, I won't expect you to hold my position here." She told him unhappily.

Really, she didn't want to leave, she loved it here. But she had put her name on that list, and she would not back down on her word. That was not her way. All she could hope, was that he would change his mind when she got to Bevelle. Shari had been clinging onto that thought as hard as possible, especially when she woke up in the middle of the night, shaking with a cold sweat.

And there was no reason why he shouldn't reject her. She had to be different from the women he was used to, she wasn't sophisticated in the way the daughters of Bevelle were. She was a simple soul, with simple pleasures. Like music, and dancing. She wasn't interested in the things his sort of people were. She turned away from her introspection, and looked at the head.

"I'm sorry to lose you my dear, but I understand. I will respect your privacy in this matter, and I also want you to know, there will always be a place for you here, should you need us." She smiled and then impulsively, she jumped up and gave him a hug. He was startled at first, and then he hugged her back. She sat down again, and he followed suit.

"Now, would you like today off to prepare? I'm sure I can find someone to cover your classes." He offered.

Shari was grateful, but she was sad. She would miss these friends. Well, hopefully she wouldn't be away from them for too long. And she really could use the time to sort things out at home. And she supposed she would have to call Bevelle on a CommSphere and let them know when to expect her.

"Thanks, that would be really helpful." She said and he nodded.

* * *

"So today's the day then dude?" Declared Gippal, slapping his nervous friend on the back as he passed him on the way to the breakfast table. Baralai swallowed, and then nodded. 

"Yes, she called yesterday, to say she would depart for Bevelle today. She was going to travel up by hover, but we sent an airship for her. She should be here in a couple of hours." He had gone a shade paler than usual.

Paine noticed his agitation immediately as she came into the dining room for her own breakfast.

"You're really worried about this, aren't you 'Lai?" She asked, somewhat surprised. He nodded, but didn't say anything. Gippal looked at him, a reassuring grin firmly in place.

"Don't worry about it dude, you're only gonna meet the woman you get to spend the rest of your life with, for the first time today. No biggie." He asserted, trying desperately not to laugh.

Nooj frowned at him with disapproval. Then he turned back to the anxious Praetor.

"Why are you so worried, Baralai? Is there something particular that's worrying you." He queried quietly.

Baralai took a deep calming breath, trying to sort out his jumbled thoughts and feelings.

"Apart from meeting my future wife today? And the fact that she's a complete stranger, you mean?" He deamnded, raising his eyebrows. Nooj nodded.

Baralai ran a hand through his hair agitatedly. Could he really tell them what had kept him up for half the night, pacing back and forth across his bedroom floor? They'd probably laugh. But, if he didn't tell them now, they'd just carry on pressuring him until they'd weaselled out every little detail. Nothing for it, but to 'fess up.

"What if she doesn't like me?" He confessed finally, with a worried frown.

Gippal burst out laughing, and after a moment, so did Paine and Nooj. Typical. Some friends they were.

"Hey…" said Baralai, then he too, started to laugh, if a bit sheepishly.

He couldn't quell the butterflies in his stomach though. He was worried that she wouldn't like him, but he was excited too. He attacked his breakfast with renewed vigour, all the while feeling a tingling anticipation.

_"I really hope she likes me" _He thought.

* * *

_"I really hope he doesn't like me." _Thought Shari. 

She was on the deck of the airship that the Praetor had sent to Luca for her. She couldn't think of him as Baralai, or even worse, as her fiancé. Well, he hadn't proposed officially as yet, and she hadn't even met the man. So she felt much more comfortable thinking of him as the Praetor.

Shari's introspection was disturbed when she heard a cough behind her. She turned around to see one of the Praetor's attendants.

"Ah, milady, we'll be landing in five minutes, if you could come this way…" He gestured to the door that led back into the ship.

She smiled at being called '_milady_'. Apparently being Mrs Praetor had its fringe benefits. Everyone here had treated her like she was a princess. And she hadn't even married the guy yet.

Shari followed the attendant inside, and then stopped for a moment. She looked down at her dress. It was a pale lavender sundress, which stopped just below the knee. She had a wrap with her though, in case it was cooler in Bevelle. It was summer but she had brought one just in case. She turned to the attendant.

"I'm sorry to ask you this again, but are you sure I look OK?" She said, hating the idea that he might think she was just a pest, and worse still, obsessed with her looks. Shari had no idea what was acceptable in the lofty perches of Spira that the Praetor inhabited, and what wasn't. Despite everything she had no desire to embarrass herself, or the Praetor.

She was infinitely reassured when he smiled at her.

"Yes milady, you look lovely, and very presentable. The Praetor will be very pleased to meet his bride." The attendant replied and Shari blushed a little. After a brief moment, he gestured for them to continue. She tried, but failed to quash the butterflies in her stomach.

_"I really hope he doesn't like me." _She thought again.

Shari continued down the corridor and into the lift with the attendant, and swallowed as the lift doors closed. When they opened again, she noticed they were in the loading bay. She felt the ship slowly descend, and then come to a halt.

They were here.

Suddenly, she wanted to go home. She didn't want to go through with this, honour be damned. The attendant seemed to notice, and he offered her an encouraging smile. Then the doors in front of them opened and he offered her his arm.

"Milady?" He asked, and the she nodded. She placed her hand on his arm, and walked off the ship with him.

* * *

Baralai was waiting at the other end of Highbridge, just outside the temple doors. 

The ship carrying his bride to be had landed at the opposite end, and now, he was well and truly nervous. He tried to spot her among the people disembarking from the airship, but couldn't. They were still too far away. His friends were there with him, along with lots of Assembly officials. His eyes kept scanning the crowd that had begun walking towards the group outside the temple. He saw a flash of pale lavender. His heart leapt.

That must be her!

They carried on walking, and then he saw her. His heart started to pound in earnest. She was walking calmly on the arm of one of his attendants, looking at the ground as she walked.

She was dressed in a charming, yet simple sun dress. His eyes raked over her figure, finding it to be exemplary. Her hair was dark, and shiny, gently flowing in the slight breeze. She was utterly lovely in her simplicity, and so different from the women he met here. He drew a deep breath, trying to calm his excited heart.

Gippal patted him on the shoulder and then leaned in to whisper, "She IS hot man. Lucky devil." He said. Baralai gave him a shove, and then laughed.

Shari's head came up when she heard the laugh, and her eyes automatically sought its source. Her own heart started to pound when she laid eyes on the Praetor for the first time.

Well, the first time in the flesh at least. She'd seen numerous sphere casts of him before. My, he was handsome in person. Well, more like pretty actually. She inwardly tsked. She didn't like pretty, she liked manly. He caught her eyes and smiled, and she smiled back. It was hard not to.

_"Nothing wrong with being friendly." _She told herself.

Then she looked away from him to scan the people with him. She spotted other members of the Spiran Assembly. Gippal, leader of the Machine Faction. Nooj, the Mevyn of the former Youth League, now the Mevyn of the Spiran Assembly. And there was Paine, former Gullwing, now Nooj's wife and adviser to the Spiran Assembly. They'd all been friends for years, if she'd read right. Since they'd joined some elite group within the Crusaders.

Nooj was a former Crusader, and Shari wondered if he'd known her Father. Well, she decided to ask him, if she got the chance.

Gippal was married to a friend of theirs as well, if she'd heard right. Another former Gullwing – Rikku – wasn't it? And now they represented the Al Bhed in the assembly. She took a deep breath, and then let it out slowly, stopping before the group outside the temple.

A monk detached himself from the crowd and came forward to bow over her hand.

"Ms Devony, may I be the first to welcome you to Bevelle. Your coming is a joyous day for all. May I present my Lord Baralai, Praetor of the Assembly of Spira?" He said, rising from his bow and gesturing to Baralai with his free hand. She withdrew her hand from the monks, and nodded.

Not feeling brave enough to say anything other thank a quiet, "Thank you."

Baralai had stepped forward and now took her hand himself. He bowed low and placed a kiss on it.

"My lady, it is a pleasure to welcome you to my home. Please allow me to introduce my friends?" He asked.

"Of course, Praetor." She replied.

"Please call me Baralai." He asked. She just nodded, not really feeling prepared enough to use his name. She didn't want to dispense with the formalities at all, if possible.

He called forward his friends, and introduced them to her, and there were smiles all round.

"We're expecting some more guests for dinner tonight," Began Baralai, and Shari inwardly groaned.

Gippal caught the brief flash of consternation that flashed across her face before it was quickly replaced by a calm smile.

"How lovely." She said noncommittally. Gippal sniggered, and lots of angry monks turned on him.

"I'm sorry, Shari – if I may call you Shari?" He checked and she nodded, then he went on, "But I saw the look on your face. Don't worry, it's not some state dinner, just us, my wife, and some of our friends. You know of Lady Yuna?" He asked her. Baralai cut in at this point.

"I'm sorry, I should have explained, it's just friends and family tonight. Last thing we need is some political dinner with hundreds of people there." He told her, shaking his head. Shari felt better about this.

"Ah, I see, well then." She said. And then she didn't know what to say. She just looked at Baralai. Who was just looking at her.

She liked his eyes, she decided. Though there was a hint of cynicism there that wasn't very appealing, there was also a kindness that was. He was still pretty, but there was a hint of manliness to him, and he was nice and tall. She liked tall. They carried on looking at each other, still not saying anything.

Then a monk cleared his throat.

"My lord, perhaps we should move inside?" He said diffidently. Baralai seemed to shake himself from his contemplation of his future wife.

"Right, yes of course, um, Shari?" He ventured, tentatively offering his arm to her. She swallowed and then took it, walking inside the temple with him.

* * *

Shari kept trying to sneak looks at him as they walked through the temple corridors. Once or twice she caught his eye, and then blushed and looked away. She could feel the firm muscles of his arm under her hand. So he was manly, he just had a pretty face. 

She was starting to get rather confused.

Shari reminded herself that she didn't want to marry this man, no matter how tall or muscled he was. Or kind. She didn't want to walk behind someone for the rest of her life, with all that bowing and scraping, definitely not.

The two of them at last reached a pair of large double doors, flanked on either side by warrior monks, Baralai's friends trailing behind. They bowed to Baralai and opened the doors for them to pass through. She was pleased to see a comfortable sitting room, brightly decorated with lots of squashy sofas and chairs.

Baralai led her to a seat and everyone else found seats and sat down.

She didn't know what to say, and neither did anyone else it seemed. They all looked at each other. Shari had to fight the temptation to laugh. She made the mistake of looking at Gippal only to see – to her horror – that he was trying not to laugh as well. They set each other off, both bursting into hysterics. Baralai looked a bit offended and then laughed quietly.

With some visible effort, Gippal composed himself.

"I'm sorry old friend, but I couldn't help it. It's her fault!" He explained, pointing at Shari. "She set me off!" He accused, smiling. Shari put on her best outraged expression.

"Oh I see, blame the new girl! How charming!" She declared in mock anger. Baralai smiled at her with delight, and then turned to Gippal.

"Don't think I don't know you well enough to know that it was your fault!" He accused, still smiling.

"Hey!" Said Gippal with a hurt look. Then Shari spoke up again.

"I think we set each other off. I mean this isn't exactly an every day situation and when we all sat here just staring at each other, I couldn't help finding it funny." Gippal nodded.

"Me too." He confirmed.

And Paine chuckled, then she said, "If I may make a suggestion?" Baralai nodded, "Perhaps Ms Devony should be shown her rooms and given the rest of the day to settle in?" She said. Baralai looked thoughtful, now that she was here, he really didn't want to let her out of his sight. But such would be very selfish of him. So, he relented.

"Of course, what a good idea. Would that be agreeable to you, Shari?" He asked politely.

"Yes thank you. That would be most kind." She replied.

Baralai inwardly sighed. So after a brief moment of laughter, they were back to cold formality. He supposed it was probably his fault. Most things were. He got up.

"Allow me to escort you?" He offered.

Shari nodded and he led her out of the room.


End file.
